


8:02 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl proceeded to smile after a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a Metropolis villain's arms.





	8:02 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl proceeded to smile after a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a Metropolis villain's arms and she flew to obtain a bag of cash from her.

THE END


End file.
